


nor glory

by malikyiaue



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikyiaue/pseuds/malikyiaue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is losing himself. </p>
<p>Missing scene from "Seperate Paths"</p>
            </blockquote>





	nor glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a companion piece for [nor love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/731687) by [aeternium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternium/pseuds/aeternium)

As often as not, Agron has no idea what he's doing, and now is no different. 

There are bare bones that he knows as he pulls Nasir to him and wraps him in an embrace that could very well be their last: he knows that his is breaking Nasir's heart, and he knows that he is breaking his own. But beyond that he doesn't know. 

His nose buries in Nasir's hair, and he wishes for more. 

His mind is made up, but he wishes Nasir would change it. Nasir has always been able to change his mind, from the very first moment when Agron decided house slaves were a wasted effort. He needs for Nasir to change it, but Nasir's tongue is silent in his mouth.

Agron struggles with self-identity. He defines himself by his relationships with the world around him, and he has been many things: Duro's brother, Spartacus's follower, Nasir's lover. But the only thing among these that has been consistent is that he is a warrior. That is the only thing he knows that he is. 

And he has seen Nasir, huddled in quiet conversation with Castus. 

He knows not the things they speak, and he trusts Nasir - not easily and not without internal conflict, but because he chooses to - but the fact that Nasir does not turn from Castus's flattery leads Agron to wonder if maybe his heart would not sit better elsewhere. 

He knows he feels it all slipping away from him. 

And he knows only thing that he can hold on to: the only thing that might be able to keep him sane if he loses anything else. 

That he is a warrior. 

He is scared. 

_(And every small kiss is a prayer that Nasir will change his mind. That Nasir will offer to help him become more than what he is, because Nasir has already done so much and become so much that Agron cannot ask him to become teacher on top of it all._

_Every breath is baited and heavy with hope of things that are not to come. Things he does not deserve, because he was bathed in blood long before the Romans put sword in his hand.)_

And when he takes leave in the morning, he rests in the knowledge that Nasir agrees. That Agron makes the right choice, because Nasir has always fought when he believes Agron in the wrong, and this time Nasir does not fight. 

And if it is what will make Nasir happy, then he will greet battle with a smile.


End file.
